Quenching is the process of rapidly cooling a material to obtain certain material properties. For example, rapidly cooling an extruded material can prevent material transformations from occurring due to the narrow window of time in which the reaction is thermodynamically favorable. In the context of extruding metal tubing using an extrusion die, the distance at which the extruded metal tubing extends from the die before quenching occurs affects the material properties of the metal tubing. Even at quenching distances as small as an eighth of an inch there can be measurable changes in the quality of the metal tubing. For extruded metal tubing, it is desirable to quench the extruded product as close to the exit of the extrusion die as possible. Present techniques do not allow for such rapid quenching of extruded metal tubing as the tubing exits the extrusion die.